best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Jesus Walks" by Kanye West
"Jesus Walks" is a song by American rapper Kanye West. It was released on December 3, 2004 as the fourth single from his debut album The College Dropout. The song contains a sample of "Walk with Me" as performed by the ARC Choir. "Jesus Walks" was acclaimed by music critics, who praised its compelling sonic atmosphere and boldness in its open embrace of faith. Lyrics Intro We at war We at war with terrorism, racism But most of all we at war with ourselves Chorus (Jesus walk) God show me the way because the Devil tryna break me down (Jesus walk with me) 1 You know what the Midwest is? Young and restless Where restless (niggas) might snatch your necklace And next these (niggas) might jack your Lexus Somebody tell these (niggas) who Kanye West is I walk through the valley of the Chi where death is Top floor the view alone will leave you breathless *gasps* Try to catch it *gasps* it's kinda hard Getting choked by detectives, yeah, yeah, now check the method They be askin' us questions, harass and arrest us Sayin' "We eat pieces of shit like you for breakfast" Huh? Y'all eat pieces of shit? What's the basis? We ain't going nowhere but got suits and cases A trunk full of coke, rental car from Avis My mama used to say only Jesus can save us Well mama I know I act a fool But I'll be gone 'til November, I got packs to move I hope Chorus (Jesus walk) God show me the way because the Devil's tryna break me down (Jesus walk with me) The only thing that I pray is that my feet don't fail me now (Jesus walk) And I don't think there's nothin' I can do now to right my wrongs (Jesus walk with me) I wanna talk to God but I'm afraid 'cause we ain't spoke in so long (Jesus walk) God show me the way because the Devil's tryna break me down (Jesus walk with me) The only thing that I pray is that my feet don't fail me now (Jesus walk) And I don't think there's nothin' I can do now to right my wrongs (Jesus walk with me) I wanna talk to God but I'm afraid 'cause we ain't spoke in so long So long, so long (Jesus walk with me) 2 To the hustlers, killers, murderers, drug dealers, even the scrippers (Jesus walks for them) To the victims of welfare feel we livin' in Hell here, hell yeah (Jesus walks for them) Now, hear ye, hear ye, want to see Thee more clearly I know He hear me when my feet get weary 'Cause we're the almost nearly extinct We rappers is role models: we rap, we don't think I ain't here to argue about His facial features Or here to convert atheists into believers I'm just tryna say the way school need teachers The way Kathie Lee needed Regis, that's the way I need Jesus So here go my single, dawg, radio needs this They say you can rap about anything except for Jesus That means guns, sex, lies, videotape But if I talk about God my record won't get played, huh? Well if this take away from my spins Which'll probably take away from my ends Then I hope this take away from my sins And bring the day that I'm dreamin' about Next time I'm in the club, everybody screamin' out Chorus (Jesus walk) God show me the way because the Devil's tryna break me down (Jesus walk with me) The only thing that I pray is that my feet don't fail me now Why It Rocks # The chanting in the background makes the song iconic. # The song helped Kanye blow up. # The song has amazing lyricism. # The music video is great. The Only Bad Quality # The infamous artists such as Footye North and Submarine Man made awful cover is "Sub Man Smells" Music Video Kanye West Jesus Walk Version 1 Kanye West - Jesus Walks (Version 2) Category:Hip hop Category:2000s Category:Kanye West Category:Gospel Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:2004 Category:Christian